


With This Ring

by mautrino



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fun with whipped cream, Honeymoon Romance, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautrino/pseuds/mautrino
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are off to start their honeymoon. Natsu wants to make it as memorable as he can. Passionate, loving, and everything good in between.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	With This Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! A special hot and steamy request for my amazing friend, lucielhyung on tumblr! Thank you for asking me, I had fun with this one. Hope you all enjoy a little fluffy smutty lemon!

Natsu stretched from his spot along the length of the couch, head resting on the armrest. He breathed in the cool crisp mountain air from the open window in the living room.

“So what did you wanna do today, Luce?” 

He heard Lucy step over from the kitchen. A hand fell on his head, fingers threading through his hair. Natsu sighed and leaned his head into her comforting touch.

Natsu looked up to see her leaning over the back of the couch. 

“That depends, are you getting up?” Her eyes fond, a teasing smile pulling her lips.

“Also depends, will there be food?” Natsu teased right back, chuckling at the roll of her amused eyes.

“We just had breakfast a while ago,” Lucy laughed, “but why do I ever think your appetite will ever be satisfied.” She smiled, resting her elbows on the back of the couch.

Natsu’s grin turned toothy and wide. “Well, we got the rest of our lives, I could still surprise you.”

Lucy’s expression softened. “Mm, sounds pretty good to me.”

She leaned over the couch a bit further. Natsu met her half way, reaching up to pull her in for a slow kiss. 

The newlyweds finally tied the knot yesterday. Surrounded by love and joy with all of their families and friends. 

Lucy was gorgeous and radiant. Granted, she always was, but when she met him at the altar, grasped his hand and smiled back at him, the butterflies that had been fluttering in his stomach eased into a warmth that spread through him and he knew everything was just as it meant to be.

He was about to spend forever with his best friend, it was perfect. 

The new couple decided to come up to the cabin they bought last year for the honeymoon. Lucy hadn’t wanted to go somewhere with big tourist crowds or somewhere too hot or humid so Natsu was more than happy to suggest their new getaway by the lake. Lucy eagerly agreed, and all he really wanted was to spend the time with her anyway so he would be content without the crowds.

Natsu was looking forward to the break for them. He had been putting in a lot of hours at the firehouse and Lisanna was going to cover for Lucy’s bakery. 

The weather up here had just started to shift from the chills of winter into the warmer sun of spring so there would be more things for them to do. 

They had gotten in late last night, having barely enough energy to change out of their wedding clothes and fall onto the bed, much less do anything else.

All the excitement from the day got to them more than they thought.

So they enjoyed sleeping in and took their time and enjoyed the slow morning, making a savory breakfast and lounging in the living room where Lucy had come back to after rinsing out the last of her coffee. 

Natsu pulled back from the kiss, his wide grin reaching his eyes. 

Lucy yelped as he suddenly leaned up, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her over the back of the couch, trapping her between his side and the cushion. Her legs tangled with his.

“N-Natsu!” she giggled. Those honey eyes lit up with her laugh. He would be content watching her laugh for the rest of his life.

“Yes? _Mrs. Dragneel..._ ” Natsu drawled out. Amusement flashed through his eyes as he caressed her cheek, admiring the pretty dusting of pink spreading over her. 

“You could have let me walk around,” she pouted. 

“Yeah, but this way was more fun”

“You’re lucky you’re cute or else,” she said, tapping his nose lightly.

Natsu gasped dramatically. “You think I’m cute?” 

Lucy rolled her eyes with a laugh. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

“Mm, I can do that,” he rasped between them, pulling her flush against him. He brushed his lips over hers, smiling into the kiss when Lucy got impatient and closed the distance herself.

Natsu sighed into her, carding his fingers through her hair as her hands smoothed over his chest.

He definitely wouldn’t trade this for the world.

* * *

After a bit more lounging, and making out, on the couch they finally got up and got ready. 

Her hand soft and warm in his as they walked around the lake, the air chilling around them. They stopped at a small cozy Italian restaurant because Lucy had been craving it. How could he say no to pasta? Or to those bright pleading eyes or plush pouting lips. 

“I can’t believe you talked them into giving us a bottle of wine,” Lucy laughed, looping her arm through his as they took their time walking back.

“It’s our honeymoon! We deserve to be given special treatment,” Natsu defended with a proud grin, holding the bag with all their goodies of leftovers, “and extra tiramisu…” he cackled.

“Natsu!” she tried to scold but her giggling grin broke through as she squeezed his arm.

“What? I don’t think you’ll mind when you’re digging into it later.” Natsu laughed at her cute pout. He knew her sweet tooth all too well. 

He moved to put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side and smiling into the kiss he pressed to her temple.

Lucy sighed in content, arm hugging around his waist. “It’s beautiful up here at night, we should just move up here already.”

Natsu hummed, slowing their steps and glancing up above them. The stars were pretty and bright, blanketing the dark sky, but not as beautiful as she looked beside him. Moonlight and soft light from the streetlamps along the sidewalk reflected off her hair, warm smile, amber eyes open and soft as they trailed along the twinkling lights. 

Natsu had fallen more in love with Lucy every year they had been together, even more so after being best friends for longer than that, and he couldn’t picture his life without her.

So with a thundering heart and shaking palms, he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him one night under the stars. His heart almost burst at the seams when she said yes and sealed the promise with a numbing kiss. 

Now warmth filled his chest whenever he caught a glimpse of the new comforting added weight on his finger. A symbol of his never-ending love for her that only continued to grow.

“I’d be happy no matter where we are as long as it’s by your side.”

Lucy turned to him fully, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her expression soft. “I can say the same for you.” She gave him that glowing smile and he couldn’t help but lean in and capture it in a slow kiss. 

His thumb brushed along her jaw, feeling her melt into him. Natsu hummed against her lips, the tingling heat building up in his belly. 

Lucy pulled back slightly, a shade of hazy need filled her eyes. “Should we.. pick this up back at the house? Lucy asked, squeezing around his waist, her voice a little breathless.

He gave her a quick sweet kiss. “Sounds perfect.”

* * *

They reached the front door, Lucy pulling out the key to unlock it and moving to push it open.

“Wait!” Natsu interrupted.

“What? What’s wrong?” She glanced back at him, brows drawing in concern.

A wolfish grin spread across his face in reply and he scooped her up in his arms.

Lucy squeaked and threw her arms around his neck, hanging onto him tightly. “Hey! Y-You don’t have to carry me through the door every time!” 

Natsu cackled again. “I can’t take any chances, Luce,” he smirked, kissing her puffed cheek, “and a loyal dragon should always carry his princess,” Natsu teased, setting her back down once they reached the kitchen.

Lucy laughed brightly as she turned on some lights and set her things down on the table, Natsu putting the leftovers in the fridge.

She grabbed the edges of his shirt, pulling him back to her. “Mm, you really are my big strong dragon aren’t you?” That darker glint returned to her eyes, sultry smile on her lips as her fingers trailed up his sides and stomach. Reigniting the sparks of heat in his belly.

A low rumble reverberated in his chest. “I’m whatever you want me to be.”

Natsu swooped down and kissed her roughly, caging her against the kitchen island. He pulled a moan from her throat when trailed over her bottom lip and entered her warm mouth. Lucy’s arms slowly wrapped around his neck, bringing him flush against her warm curves. He growled into her and deepened the kiss, rough palms squeezing her hips.

He pulled back after several long moments, resting their foreheads against each other as they caught their breath. 

“I wanna do this right,” he said softly, caressing her cheek, “how about I set you up a nice bath so you can relax? I have a little surprise for you,” Natsu grinned, watching the interest spark in her bright eyes.

Lucy giggled. “Hm, a nice bath does sound pretty amazing right now, I’m sure we’ll be continuing _this_ soon enough…” Her voice lowered, dragging a finger down his jaw to the middle of his firm chest. She popped open a few buttons from his shirt, looking up at him through her lashes.

The teasing minx. She always knew exactly what got to him. Part of him wanted to say fuck it to the plan and take her right here and now, but his Lucy deserved the best. She always would.

Natsu growled, quelling the eager dragon in him with a lick and bite to her plump bottom lip. “Yes. Very soon,” he rasped against her lips. 

Lucy gave him one more sweet kiss, “I’ll go get changed,” she whispered, tapping his nose with a finger. She slipped from his grasp, sending him a sly smile over her shoulder before she went upstairs to their room.

A toothy fanged grin stretched across his face as he ran a hand through his hair, chuckling to himself. His Lucy. She drove him crazy, in all the best ways. She was everything.

Natsu quickly grabbed some things and followed upstairs to get her bath ready for her. A couple candles, her favorite soaps and oils… the wine the restaurant _gave_ him and he in no way talked them into.

He noticed Lucy lean against the edge of the doorframe in the bathroom, glancing up at her soft laugh.

“All this for me?” 

She never failed to take his breath away. 

Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, some strands framing her face, a happy smile on her lips, soft silk robe hugging her curves in all the right ways. She was always able to turn such simple things into ones that made his heart race.

“Of course, it’s all ready for you, Luce,” he grinned, standing from the edge of the tub. 

Lucy walked in further, turning to lean back against the counter as Natsu handed her a chilled glass. Lucy took a sip, humming in content as she breathed in deeply. “You sure know how to spoil me, husband.”

Natsu hummed and stepped closer to her, loving hearing that title. His warm palms found her waist, thumbs brushing over the smooth material. “You deserve it,” he said, leaning in to give her a soft slow kiss.

“You could always join me,” Lucy smirked, popping another button on his chest.

Natsu breathed out a laugh. “Don’t think we’d be doin’ much relaxing if I did, Luce.” He pushed back some strands behind her ear, “go ahead and enjoy. I’ll see you soon.” 

Natsu kissed her forehead and stepped back over to the door, giving her a toothy grin before closing it on his way out. 

He prepared a few more things in the room while his wife took her bath. His wife. Affection swelled in his chest at the thought. 

It had always been her. Before he even knew it, Lucy had captured his heart and soul ever since the first radiant smile she gave his way on the school lawn. Now they got to share and create new memories together. Build a family together. He couldn’t wait.

He finished setting up in the bedroom and took a quick shower in the downstairs bathroom before going back up and got situated on the plush armchair.

An eager fanged grin broke out. This should be fun.

* * *

Natsu sat up when he heard the bathroom door open, adjusting the soft music he had playing over the stereo.

He hoped she liked the trail of rose petals leading to the door or their room. 

Lucy arrived in the doorway, face lighting up in a bright smile and laugh when she saw him. “Well, hello there, handsome.”

He sat at the head of the bed, arms resting on the top of the short headboard he leaned back against. Fully on display for her, clad only in a pair of dark red briefs that Lucy claimed were her favorite color on him and “made his ass look great”. Always happy to go the extra mile to see her laugh. He did want to spoil her after all.

He couldn’t help the wide toothy smile of his own. “Did you enjoy your bath, _princess_?” His voice low and smooth. 

Lucy padded over to the bed. Hair falling over her shoulder in luscious waves, short robe teasing her thick creamy thighs underneath that his fingers twitched to run over. 

“Yes, I absolutely did. I have an amazing husband,” she replied, a teasing glint in her darkening eyes. She grasped the hand Natsu offered her, pulling her up onto the bed with him. 

Lucy settled over his lap. “Ah, he sounds like a good man,” Natsu smirked, warm palms finally trailing up her smooth soft thighs, fingers teasing just under the hem of her robe.

“The best,” she grinned, her hands running over his broad shoulders, “a little dorky but I love him.”

Lucy giggled at his pout. “Luckily he loves you too,” Natsu said before leaning in and kissing her slowly, tongue trailing over her plump bottom lip. Her laugh turned into a soft moan, her palms smoothing over the back of his neck. He breathed in the comforting scent of the spicy pine candles he liked that he lit around the room, along with her fresh sweet floral vanilla scent and something deeper that was uniquely her. She was addicting and he couldn’t get enough.

Natsu pulled back slightly. “Want some dessert?” Lips quirking into a smirk.

Lucy’s lidded amber eyes trailed over him. “Mm, you look pretty delicious to me right now…” her soft hands smoothing down across his chest and firm grooves of his torso. 

His chest rumbled, length twitching beneath her at her attention. Her touch fueling the growing heat in his belly.

“I had this in mind first,” he rasped, leaning over towards the bedside table to grasp a can of whipped cream. 

Lucy bit her pink bottom lip, catching Natsu’s attention. “Mm, that sounds good too.” Her eyes twinkling in excitement.

Natsu hummed in agreement. Rough pads of his fingers coming up to push aside the top of her robe at her chest, revealing the alluring lines of her collarbone. His mouth watered at the thought of tasting her sweet skin already.

Natsu shook the can and put some cream along the hollow of her neck, leaning in to take the first broad lick along her skin. 

They both moaned at the action. The flavor sweet and addicting on his tongue. 

He continued to place drops and lines of cream along her sensitive neck and chest and lapping them up with a warm tongue and teasing sucks, eventually reaching lower until he got to her luscious breasts. 

Natsu pulled the loose knot of her robe until it fell open fully, revealing all of Lucy’s full beautiful figure. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Lucy,” he whispered roughly, pulling the robe off her shoulders gently, down her arms and tossing it to the other side of the bed. His rough hands came back up to caress her supple hips. 

Lucy moaned when he put some cream directly on one of her breasts, Natsu licking it up and capturing a hardened peak in his mouth. 

“A-Ahhh, Natsu…” Her hands gripped his firm shoulders, grinding her hips over the erection beneath his tightening briefs. 

Natsu growled around her nipple, giving it a faint bite. His cock pulsed with need, growing and hardening further with every roll of her hips, feeling her arousal soaking the thin material. 

Lucy cried out, tightening her grip on his shoulders as he reached a hand between them and found her wet folds easily. His fingers spread through her wetness and repeated the action with the cream on her other breast. 

Natsu groaned as he licked along the top of her breasts, taking pleasure in every roll of her hips into his hand as he rubbed over her clit and every sinfully sweet sound that passed her lips. 

Lucy pulled his face up to hers and kissed him deeply, moaning into him when one of his fingers slipped into her tight hot core. She licked over his bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth with a light rough bite. 

Natsu groaned, loving when she got a bit rough with him. He pushed another finger inside her pussy, stretching her soft walls that gripped around him, thumb still circling around her clit.

“Nghh, I l-love the way your fingers fill me up, Natsu,” Lucy moaned against his lips, “but I think it’s your turn.” 

Lucy leaned back slightly, leaving him in a haze of lust and aching need. It took a moment for him realize she grabbed the can of cream, a playful sexy smile on her lips. 

His fingers slipped from her core, the mouth-watering scent of her arousal reaching him and he couldn’t resist. He sucked his fingers clean with a rough moan of the flavor of her essence on his tongue.

Lucy leaned in, placing some cream along his neck. “Gods, you look so damn hot like that,” she rasped before slowly licking the sweet trail from his heated skin.

Pride swelled in his chest at her words, a fanged grin quirked his lips as he tilted his head to give her more access and reveled in the feel of her hot tongue and soft hands over him. 

He moaned deeply as she continued to lap at his collarbone and firm chest with trails of the sweet treat, giving him playful bites along his sensitive scar on his neck. 

Natsu’s hips jumped when she palmed his hard covered erection. “I wanna feel you,” she whispered hotly in his ear, making him groan. He would always give himself willingly to her, his gorgeous goddess. 

Lucy didn't waste time, putting the can aside and trailing kisses down his chest and stomach. His muscles flinched at the light touch of her lips, her fingers following every dip and groove. 

He cried out her name when she kissed the tip of his cock, fingers gripping him and stroking him through the soft material. 

“Nghhh, Luce…”

He scooted further down the headboard when Lucy pulled at the waist of his briefs, lifting his hips to help her finally pull them off. She tossed them aside, gave him a smirk and took his hard dripping erection in her soft palm, giving him firm slow strokes.

His fingers gripped the sheets beneath him, pleasure shooting up his spine and flooding through him. 

“Fuck, Lucy,” he groaned. 

She only smirked at him again in reply before leaning in and dragging her tongue from the base of his thick long cock, up to his leaking head and took him in her warm mouth.

His hips twitched up, his eyes fluttering closed. “A-Ahh! Your mouth feels so good around me, Luce nghhh.” He threaded a hand through her soft hair, groaning loudly as her tongue swirled around his tip and back down along the thick vein on the underside of his cock. One hand stroked the base of him as the other smoothed along the firm muscles of his thighs.

Natsu breathed out ragged breaths as he pushed his hips softly up into her mouth. Heavy tingling already up his spine as she continued her slick movements on his length. She was too good with that warm mouth and wicked tongue. 

Lucy hummed around him and suddenly took him in deeply, his tip brushing the back of her tight throat. Natsu took in a choked gasp, fingers tightening in her hair slightly.

“L-Lucy!” he cried out in pleasure, stomach muscles tightening, but he didn’t want to come just yet, “nghh, w-wait, Luce.” His thumb brushed over her temple, lidded emerald eyes opened to see her slowly pulling off his cock, giving it a last long lick but still lazily stroking him. “You’re too good at that, come up here.” 

Lucy breathed an airy laugh, hands smoothing back up his form as she made her way back up to him. Natsu palmed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss as soon as she straddled his hips again. His tongue quickly found hers in her warm mouth. 

Natsu groaned when she ground herself over his aching cock. He knew she must have enjoyed herself too as he felt how wet she was. He swallowed her whimper as he bucked up into her. 

Natsu bit her plump bottom lip, soothing over it with his heated tongue.

“Natsu,” Lucy breathed, “I need you.” The dark heady desire in her eyes went straight to his cock.

He pulled her in for another quick rough kiss. “I’m all yours.”

That was all she needed before eager hands reached between them and gripped his throbbing erection. Natsu moaned when she gave him a few firm slow strokes, thumbing over his sensitive head before slowly sinking down onto him.

Lucy dragged her nails down his chest. “Nghh, Natsu.” Her eyes fluttered closed, head rolling back as her tight pussy squeezed him. 

Rough hot palms came up to grasp her hips. Natsu always thought she was beautiful, but in this moment she truly was radiant. 

Her golden hair trailing over her back, generous chest heaving with every slow deep push of her hips as she rode over him, sweet breathy sounds tumbling from that plush mouth. The bright moonlight that flowed in through the large windows behind her and the soft lamp in the corner illuminating the glowing flush on her skin. 

He squeezed her waist, chest swelling with affection. “So fucking beautiful,” he groaned at a rough thrust of her hips. 

Amber eyes peeked open, still lidded and wanting but a soft shy smile on her lips. 

Lucy leaned back a bit further, deepening the angle making them both groan. “Ahh, yes, Luce,” he breathed, tossing his head back.

Large palms helped move her hips over him, her tight walls dragging over every thick inch of his hard pulsing cock. His hands slid up her waist, soft heated skin addicting. Lucy’s breath hitched when the rough pads of his thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts.

Their gazes locked, her eyes open and pleading in want as the flush deepened on her cheeks and spread down her neck. Hot palms grasped over her breasts, squeezing and loving the moan from her lips. Skin spilled through his thick fingers.

“A-Ah, Natsu… you feel so good inside me,” she breathed, soft hands grasping over his and smoothing down his arms, “so big and thick.” Lucy gave another deep roll of her hips, tight pussy fluttering around him.

Natsu growled at her words and the confident smirk that quirked her lips. He knew she was playing to his ego, but damn if it wasn’t working. 

He pinched and rolled her hardened nipples between his rough fingers.

“But you like it,” he smirked back.

Lucy hummed in agreement. “Mm, I do.” A sharp roll of her hips made him tighten his hold on her breasts and groan. 

Lucy continued her rough thrusts on his cock, walls clenching around him, already seeming to be reaching her peak. 

They both got each other pretty worked up and he knew he wasn’t going to last very long either, but they had a long night ahead of them. 

Natsu grasped her hips tightly, holding her so he could buck sharp thrusts up into her.

“A-Ahh, oohh yess, Natsu!” 

Natsu growled, pulling her hips down to meet several more of his sharp thrusts before Lucy’s coming around his cock. Hot wet walls of her pussy gripped him tightly along every thick inch of him, triggering his own hard release, filling her up with a loud throaty moan of her name.

Natsu trailed his fingers down Lucy’s spine as they caught their breath. Lucy’s head in the crook of his neck taking in large breaths, tickling his flushed skin on his chest. Her body twitched sporadically as he held her close. 

Lucy started to press lazy kisses to his collarbone. Natsu groaned, his semi-hard erection twitching inside her when her warm tongue traced over the sensitive scar on his neck. 

Lucy squeezed around him teasingly. “Already eager to go again?” 

A low growl reverberated through his chest, filling his palms with her plush ass. “Mm, I always am for you, but I think I want a snack first.” 

Before Lucy had a chance to respond, Natsu flipped them over and hovered over her with a fanged smirk.

He took in her wide eyes and flush returning to her cheeks. His lips were eager as they captured hers in a heated kiss. Primal and needy. His warm tongue pushed past her lips and flicked the roof of her mouth, making her giggle into the kiss. 

Groans vibrated through their kiss when Natsu pulled out of her slowly, already craving her tight warmth again but he wanted to taste her first. 

Natsu tore his lips from hers, trailing hot kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He found that sensitive spot in the hollow of her neck that made her thread her fingers through his hair, nails dragging along his scalp. 

His tongue trailed along the top of her gorgeous breasts, teasing a little before he took a pert nipple in his mouth. Lucy cried out, fingers tightening in his hair as his rough fingers pinched and rolled her other one.

“Nghhh, Natsu,” Lucy breathed. 

His warm palm trailed down her side until he found the heat of her pussy. 

He may have already played with her earlier but he really couldn’t get enough of her. 

His fingers teased through her saturated folds. Natsu moaned around her breast, giving her a light nip before releasing it.

“So hot and wet for me,” he rasped, glancing up to meet her sultry gaze. 

“A-Ah, yesss.” Lucy arched up off the bed as his thick fingers filled and stretched inside her. 

Natsu trailed kisses down her stomach, a few bites and sucks along the way before he got to her core.

He slowly pulled his fingers from her making her hips jump to try and chase his touch. Natsu growled as he admired his cum that leaked from her. 

Natsu quickly leaned in and took a broad lick from her core to her clit. He moaned at the flavor, the salt from his own cum adding to her essence.

Lucy’s fingers tightened in his hair again, her back arching as his warm tongue circled over her sensitive button. “Natsu! Right there…”

“You like that?” Natsu whispered roughly before he hummed around her, tongue lapping up more of her arousal and flicking over her clit again. His palms squeezed and smoothed over her soft full inner thighs, spreading them wider for more access. 

“Y-Yes! Nghh, your tongue feels s-so hot and good on me,” Lucy breathed, loosening her grip on his locks to thread through them and curling around his ear.

Natsu smirked against her. The prideful dragon swelling in his chest at her wrecked form and the sweet lewd sounds tumbling from her lips.

His fingers stretched inside her again. His cock heavy and throbbed for attention again, but he ignored it for now, wanting to get her off once more before he took her again.

Natsu felt her getting close, pussy fluttering around his fingers. “Come for me, sweetheart. I wanna watch you.” A low growl from his chest.

He sped up the thrusts of his fingers, tongue swirling and lips sucking her clit as his hazy lidded gaze stayed on her writhing form.

His other palm reached up to grasp her breast and tweaked one of her nipples, rolling the hardened nub between his fingers.

And that was all it took for her to tumble over the edge, and he loved watching every second of it.

How Lucy’s back arched high and taut, thighs clenching around him. Her cry was silent at first but grew high and loud as her grip tightened on his hair, holding him to her as she rode out her white hot wave of pleasure.

Natsu leaned back up slightly, licking his lips clean and hummed in appreciation, fingers giving her a few slow deep pumps to drag out her blissful high. Lucy slowly sunk back onto the bed taking in heavy breaths. He peppered light kisses back up her stomach and chest until he reached her full lips.

Lucy moaned into him when he pulled his fingers from her quivering pussy. Her leg shifted and brushed over his aching erection, making him growl against her lips.

She lightly dragged her nails down his sides and firm planes of his back. Fingers flitted down his stomach, teasing lower and lower until she gripped his throbbing cock in her soft palm.

Natsu broke the kiss to hiss in pleasure and dragged his forehead along her collarbone.

“Fuck, Luce.”

Lucy licked the shell of his ear, nipping at his lobe. “I want you.” A needy whisper from her throat.

Natsu groaned. He thought she would be tired, but his girl could be insatiable. How could he say no.

Natsu raised his head, licking hotly up her throat to her ear. “Turn over,” he growled with a lick and bite to the soft spot behind her ear, sucking for a few moments to leave a good mark.

Lucy breathed a high moan, arching into him. Natsu’s breath hitched when her hips ground into his. 

Natsu grasped around her waist and helped turn her over onto her stomach.

He ran rough hands from her creamy full thighs up along her sides, leaning over to place searing kisses up along the length of her spine. 

Natsu nuzzled the back of her neck. “You want this?” he rasped lowly next to her ear, nipping the soft lobe as he ground his hips against her.

He felt her shiver and arch back into him. “Yessss, please... I need you,” Lucy whined, breathy and needy and right where he wanted her. 

Natsu hummed as he dragged rough palms down her sides as he leaned back . He took his time to admire every dip and soft curve, filling his hands with supple skin when he reached her plush ass. 

He spread her cheeks, admiring her dripping pussy he just had a taste of. Her flavor lingering on his tongue. “Beautiful,” he whispered. 

“Natsuuu…” Lucy pleaded, and who was he to deny her anything.

Natsu stroked his thick cock, groaning as he spread his thumb over the dripping pre-cum that leaked from his head and dragged his erection through Lucy’s folds.

Lucy’s hips tried to ground back on him when he rubbed his head over her sensitive clit, 

Natsu tilted her hips up further, both groaning when he finally pushed himself past her tight entrance again. 

Lucy clutched the sheets beneath her head as a high cry past her lips. The angle deeper, hot tight walls of her warmth squeezing him as he sank into her fully to the hilt. 

“Ahh, s-shit, you feel so good, Lucy,” he groaned, heated palms sliding up to grasp her hips tightly as he pulled out slightly and gave a slow push back in. His eyes fell closed as he let himself enjoy the searing warmth of her core gripping every inch of him.

“Nghhh, Natsu. More… please...” Lucy’s back arched as she pushed back against him to meet one of his thrusts.

Natsu growled at her request, leaning back over her. He nipped the soft skin where her neck met her shoulder. “Since you asked so nicely, princess,” he smirked, giving her a hard rough thrust.

“O-Oh! Ahh, s-shit right there, Natsu…” Lucy gasped, back arching and fingers gripping the sheets beneath her.

Natsu grunted as her walls gripped his hard length tightly with every push. He wrapped an arm under her, finding her heaving breasts. He caressed one in his palm, holding her flush against him, feeling every part of them touching as he moved within her. As one, body and soul.

Natsu raised back on his knees, palms gripping her waist to pull her hips back to meet his sharp thrusts.

“Nghhh, your pussy feels so good wrapped around me,” Natsu grunted. Her core clenching and massaging every inch of his thick cock addictingly. 

Lucy mewled at that, arching her back and raising her head back a bit from the bed, letting him hear more of those delicious moans. 

Natsu switched to long and slow strokes, groaning as he spread her cheeks to fill her deeper and watching his glistening cock disappear inside her with each purposeful push.

“You look so- ahh- so fucking p-pretty like this,” Natsu breathed roughly. He smoothed his hands from her full hips up the soft flushed skin of her back, leaning back over her, resting his weight on an elbow, “but I think I wanna watch you as you come around my cock.”

Lucy gasped as he wrapped an arm around her, giving her a few more sharp rough thrusts before slowly pulling out of her. 

Natsu turned her over onto her back again, settling over her. Lucy’s legs fell open, her hips cradling his. He drank up the sight of the flush that trailed down her neck and over her pink cheeks, plump lips open and taking in heavy breaths.

“Beautiful,” he repeated in a whisper, brushing some golden strands sticking to her forehead, the rest fanned out beneath her. 

Lucy’s expression softened, those bright honey eyes fond and full of love. She brought a hand up to caress his cheek, thumb brushing over his warm skin.

“I love you,” she said softly.

Natsu breathed in deep, leaning into her touch and letting the words fill his chest. From the moment their close friendship turned into something more all those years ago, and maybe even before then, he knew she would always have his heart. 

“I love you too, Luce,” he replied, falling into her easily when she palmed the back of his neck and pulled him close for a slow kiss. Natsu reached to adjust himself at her entrance and pushed into her fully to the hilt. “So much,” he moaned against her lips.

Natsu swallowed her gasps and soft whimpers with his tongue as he wrapped her legs around his hips and picked up the pace of his thrusts. 

He tilted his hips and rolled into her. Natsu knew he hit that sweet spot inside when Lucy broke the kiss to cry out in pleasure. She arched into him, hands tangling in his damp hair as her pussy tightened around his hard cock making his hips stutter.

“N-Nghh, Lucy,” Natsu groaned into her neck where he placed hot messy kisses on her sensitive skin. 

Lucy writhed under him, hips rising to meet his sharp thrusts as her legs tightened around his waist, the sound of their slapping skin and breathless moans echoing in the room. Her nails scored down his back, sending a shiver up his spine, head turning toward his. “Natsu… harder.” Her voice a quivering plea in his ear.

Natsu growled, nipping her jaw in reply. He gently pulled her arms from his neck, smoothing his hands up along her arms until he laced their fingers together over her head and squeezed her hands. His weight fell over her, soft heated curves flush against him, feeling every breath and slick movement on his skin. 

Lucy dug her heels into his lower back at a rough thrust, grip tight on his hands. “A-Ahh, Natsu, yes!” 

Natsu growled as her walls gripped him tighter, quivering around his throbbing cock. 

His tongue dragged along her collarbone, sucking on a soft spot on her neck. The tingling along the base of his spine increased, the heat in his belly overflowing, but he wanted her to fall with him first. 

“Yesss, shit, right there. Nghh, I’m so clo- a-ahh…” Lucy whimpered.

“That’s it, Luce. Just let go.” Natsu wedged a hand between them, rough fingers finding her clit and circling the hardened nub while he gave her fast rough thrusts of his hips.

A few more strokes of his fingers and hips were all it took to make Lucy come undone.

“N-Natsuu!” 

Natsu breathed a stuttered groan as one of her hands gripped back into his hair, tugging sharply, but it only added to the pleasure surrounding him. The feel of her core tight on him as she reached her peak, every inch of them pressed against each other as she arched into him.

“Nghhh, you feel too good, so c-close…” Natsu murmured, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He captured her hand in his again, squeezing as he thrusted faster and sharper into her nearing his own end.

Lucy's legs tightened around his waist, pulling him in deeper. He felt her turn into him, her lips brushing over his ear, “Natsu… come for me,” she breathed, making him groan.

His hips stuttered when she ran her warm tongue over the scar on his neck, giving it a hard bite. Damn, she knew all his sensitive points all too well.

“F-Fuck, Luce. Nghhhh, again. Bite me again,” he growled into her neck. The tingling in his lower belly hot and almost at its peak.

Lucy hummed and licked over the sensitive scar she was sucking on and gave him another rough bite. 

“Ahhh, yess, Lucy!” She overwhelmed his senses. Hot walls gripped his pulsing length tightly as he gave her a few more sharp snaps of his hips before he stiffened and followed her over the edge. 

He groaned, giving her his own bite on the soft spot on her shoulder, pumping into her with every twitch of his thick cock. Hot spurts of his cum filling her completely.

They stayed connected for several moments, the pair taking in ragged breaths, slowly coming down from their high. Lucy’s chest heaved against his.

Natsu gently released his grip on her hands to instead wind them around her waist, hugging her to him as he placed lazy warm kisses along her flushed neck and collarbone. They both groaned when he slowly pulled himself from her and settled back over her.

“I love you,” he rasped against her skin, his heart light yet full from the woman in his arms.

He felt Lucy sigh happily as she dragged her fingers through his hair, nails raking over his scalp gently making his skin tingle. Lucy’s palms caressed his cheeks, pulling him up from her neck. 

“I love you so much, Natsu,” she whispered. Her thumb brushed under his eye, gazing back at him with such warmth and love, his heart almost stuttered in his chest. How did he get so lucky. “And I’m so happy I get to be your wife.”

The backs of his eyes pricked, breathing out an airy laugh. He pulled an arm out from under her, lacing her left hand in his, fingers brushing over the ring on her finger. “Not as happy as I am to be your husband. 

Lucy pulled him in for a deep kiss that left him breathless. He turned over onto his back, pulling her close over him, their hands still clasped on his chest over his heart. 

“Today was perfect and amazing, Natsu, thank you,” Lucy whispered between them, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Mm, you’re the amazing one, _Mrs. Dragneel_. I got a lot more planned for this week so ya better be prepared to be pampered, princess,” he grinned, nosing into her hair.

Lucy leaned up, giving him that radiant smile, “I look forward to it, _Mr. Dragneel_.” 

Natsu smiled into their kiss when their lips met again.

It was the start of a new chapter of their lives together and they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
